Fate
by Zenith McCarthy
Summary: Maybe it was fate that brought them together. Maybe it was love. Knowing that they couldn't have each other. Julie and Gwen are bestfriends. But when a new boy comes along will it bring them apart? What if your best friends boyfriend was your soul mate?


Chapter 1: Fate

**A/N: Yes, this is based on the book ****_Something Like Fate_****. Idk. First Kevlie. Hm. Lets see how this goes. Julie's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. But I would happily give you a list of what I do own. (Jk!) **

* * *

****_Somethings happen for a reason. Maybe it was fate that brought us together. Maybe it was just knowing we couldn't have each other attracted us even more._

* * *

__I believe in Fate. Everything in life happens for a reason. That's why me and best friend, Gwen, are going to be experts on Fate by the end of the year. There are different ways to interpret Fate. There's hand reading, cards (Don't ask!), and there's this cool method on how you write shows your personality.

Me and Gwen had been friends since the accident. I'm alive because of Gwen. And that's the other reason why I'm deathly afraid of water. I'm surprised she isn't.

We check our horoscopes at the end of each month. We both have a Magic 8 ball, and when we have questions we ask the Magic 8 ball. Its predictions seem to come out true.

Me and Gwen are going to a fortune-teller today. We're hoping that it will help us with our monthly horoscopes.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

We arrived at the fortune teller's shop. It was kinda spooky. It had dark tinted windows. Inside there were black drapes almost everywhere on the walls.

When we reached the desk a woman who looked like she was in her late thirties was behind it. She had black hair that pretty much matched everything in the room.

Gwen reached the desk so she could speak. "Two readings please." the woman looked up at Gwen.

"Who would like to go first?" I looked at Gwen and gave a shrug. "Um, I guess I'll go first." The black-haired women motioned for Gwen to follow her in a room behind the desk. I sat in one of the chairs by the door. Gwen has been a little different lately. Like when she has a crush on a boy. I don't know. Gwen is secretive like that.

I waited a few more minutes just as Gwen and the woman stepped out. Gwen smiled at me and waved her hand to tell me to come here. When I was about to walk past her she grabbed my arm and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

I don't know what she meant by that, but I guess I'll find out.

Inside was a little table with two chairs on both sides. I sat down and the woman followed.

"What type of reading do you want today?" she asked. "A hand reading, please."

She held out her hands and I gave her my hands. She started tracing the lines on my palm.

"You have a strong health line," she said "You will have a long life." Cool. Now I don't have to worry about dyeing anytime soon...

Her eyes were closed as she did my reading. I had an eery feeling while being in this place. I felt a small shudder go down my spine. She smiled "No need to be scared, we're almost done." Yeah, that's what she said to the others. Where are they now? We shall never know.

She traced the line in the middle of my palm. "You will have many loves in life. You will be married with two grandchild." Awesome, so I don't need to be worried about buying a million cats and living in a house alone.

"A force brought you and someone together, but another will bring both of you apart." Yep, that was it. I'm totally creeped out. Leave me alone future woman!

Wait, the accident brought me and Gwen closer. Is something going to bring us apart? I can already tell our friendship is slowly fading. Even if I don't want it to be. But if she was talking about us, whats the force that's going to break us apart? Fate don't fail me now!

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom." I quickly got up and ran into some other room. I don't even know if it's a bathroom.

I reached into my purse and grabbed my small Magic 8 Ball.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know it's short, but I'm updating this frequently. But first things first. WHAT WAS THE ACCIDENT?! Wait, I already know. Guess you guys will find out. Kevin is coming in the next chappie WHICH WILL BE LONGER PINKY SWEAR! if you really wanna get spoilers read ****_Something Like Fate_**** in the next three days 'Kay? 'Kay. M'kay bai**

**If you don't review I'll send slender man after you... JK! (I think...) REVIEW!**

**~Zen~ **


End file.
